


It's all a Blurr

by lasairfhiona



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all a Blurr

It happened so fast. Yet he knew with absolute certainty he would relive those moments in slow motion in his dreams.

He stood there "in custody".  Boomer returned victorious.  They praised her, a job well done.  Then there was the gun.  Shots were fired.  His father's body jerked with each bullet's impact.

The dark uniform camouflaged the spread of blood until his father fell backward onto the illuminated table. The glow highlighted the crimson blood seeping from his father.  He watched powerless to do anything but hope and afraid that the medics wouldn't come fast enough to help his father.


End file.
